Une journée normale dans la vie d'un sexy butler
by Siath Youkai
Summary: OOC/UA sur monde de Black Butler. Kaname est le majordome de la maison Kiryuu à présent composée d'une seule personne : Zéro Kiryuu. Le reste de la famille a disparu. Voici une journée normale dans la vie de ce Sexy majordome.


_**Une journée normale dans la vie d'un sexy butler.**_

**Auteur : **Siath Youkai

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce sont ceux de Vampire Knight écrit par Matsuri Hino.

**Rating :** R ou M

**Resume : ****UA/ OOC** Kaname est le majordome de la maison Kiryuu à présent composée d'une seule personne : Zéro Kiryuu. Le jeune homme est l'héritier de cette famille qui a tout bonnement disparue. Voici une journée normale dans la vie de ce Sexy majordome.

**Blabla : **Hello ! Et bien voici un nouvel OS de ma part ^^ ! C'est en attendant que j'écrive les chapitres de mes autres fics… ça permet de penser à autre chose pour pas que l'inspiration se bloque Haha !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Si patronna-sama passe par là, il faut juste que tu t'enregistre avec Sign up, en haut à droite. Ensuite et bien tu suis les instructions. Si à partir de là tu as du mal à t'y repérer ou que tu n'as pas la même version de fanfiction que moi dis le et je tenterai de t'expliquer autrement ! ^^

* * *

><p>Un homme assez grand, tout vêtu de noir entra dans la chambre sombre et richement décorée d'un autre homme qui lui, semblait dormir profondément. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux en grand, la clarté entrant ainsi dans la chambre.<p>

Un grognement agacé sortit de sous les draps du lit à baldaquin au fond de la pièce.

-Maître. Le petit déjeuner est servit. Sa seigneurie, Lady Cross viendra vous rendre visite dans l'après-midi avec sa mère lady Jury. Sinon le baron Aidou vous invite à dîner avec lui dans son manoir de campagne dans la semaine qui suit. Il vous serait gré d'accepter sa demande avec la plus grande courtoisie maître Kiryuu.

-Kaname, pouvez-vous vous taire enfin ? J'aimerai pouvoir me lever sans entendre vos jacassements incessants ! Qui vous a dit de me réveiller aussi brutalement d'ailleurs ? Et aussi tôt ! Le soleil est à peine au quart !

-C'est vous My Lord, hier soir vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que je devais vous réveiller dans la matinée pour que vous puissiez vous préparer mentalement à la visite de Mademoiselle Cross.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés dont une mèche cachait un de ses yeux se redressa dans son lit. Il bailla avant de se lever et de lever les bras par la même occasion.

L'homme en noir s'approcha de lui et enleva la longue chemise de nuit blanche de son maître. Il l'habilla ensuite rapidement sans toucher une seule fois la peau nue et crémeuse du Lord. Ce dernier ne le permettrait pas.

-Apporte-moi à manger Kaname. Tout de suite.

-Yes, my Lord.

Le majordome regarda son maître et soupira. Aucune politesse. Mais bon il n'était pas là pour ça. Il sortit cinq secondes de la salle et revint avec une desserte remplie de galettes rondes aux noisettes, crèmes glacées aux parfums exotiques, aux gâteaux différents et surtout d'une théière remplie de thé d'Oolong. Le majordome s'empara du service en porcelaine et remplit une tasse du merveilleux thé sentant divinement bon.

Le jeune homme assis sur une chaise du balcon prit la tasse délicatement et but une légère gorgée.

-J'aurai préféré du Earl Grey ce matin.

-Je vous en ferai cet après-midi, étant le thé préféré de Lady Juri Kuran.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire plaisir à la mère de cette potiche ?

-C'est une règle de bienséance my lord. Lady Kuran est très attentionnée et ce n'est pas sa faute si sa fille est égocentrique et empotée, ne pensez-vous pas ? Et puis mademoiselle Yuuki ne supporte pas l'Earl Grey, vous devriez m'en être reconnaissant au lieu de me le reprocher.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux sous les paroles de son majordome, attrapa une cuillère de cheese cake et dit le plus naturellement possible, même si on voyait la colère et la tension sous les traits de son visage parfait.

-Très bien, la prochaine fois, tourne ta phrase de manière à que ça ne sonne pas comme un repproche ou alors que ce ne soit pas un reproche, où tu risques de le regretter amèrement. Sinon, envoi une lettre cachetée au baron, disant que je suis obligé de décliner son invitation pour le moment. En échange propose-lui une réception le mois prochain. Mes soirées sont toutes occupées pour le moment.

-Occupées à quoi my lord ? demanda très sérieusement le majordome.

Le lord aux cheveux argentés s'autorisa un léger sourire avant de se lever. Il parcouru la pièce en plusieurs enjambées rapides jusqu'à son bureau.

-Tu le sais très bien mon cher… Préviens-moi quand la comtesse Kuran et sa fille seront là. Même si le cri de cette harpie sur talon l'aura surement fait avant toi… Ne me dérange pas avant. Tu peux disposer, et je compte sur toi pour le goûter, on est d'accord ? Tout ce que j'aime et que cette cruche déteste.

-Votre désir est le mien my Lord. » Répondit le majordome avant de sortir de la chambre avec la desserte.

Kaname passa une main le long de son visage si fin et séduisant, un sourire légèrement sadique et suffisant l'assombrissant le temps de quelques secondes.

Il descendit en cuisine où il avait laissé Tôga Yagari le cuisinier, Ruka Sôen la domestique un peu maladroite, et Takuma Ichijô le jardinier gamin.

Ce dernier, une barrette dans les cheveux plaqua ses deux mains et s'exclama, sous le charme, ses grands yeux papillonnant : « Il en reste tant ! Dis Kana-chan, on peut les finir ? »

Kaname le fusilla du regard mais après mures réflexions il lui sourit et acquiesça.

« N'en mettez pas partout et pensez à tout préparer pour cet après-midi d'accord ? Nous recevons la visite de Lady Kuran et Mademoiselle Cross. Au menu nous aurons du Earl Grey, vérifiez les réserves Yagari. Ensuite nous aurons un gâteau au beurre et au chocolat, ainsi que des sablés. Ne pas oublier non plus les muffins, les cookies et un peu de cheese cake. Ne faites pas de tarte au pommes, ou quoique ce soit dans ce goût là. Rien au fruit. Je viendrai vous aider plus tard. En attendant je vais nettoyer le manoir. Ruka, nettoyez le service blanc que nous utiliserons cet après-midi. Ne le cassez pas.

-O-Oui monsieur…

-Bien… Takuma, une fois votre déjeuner finit. » il eut une légère grimace de dégoût en voyant le jeune homme se goinfrer. « Je disais, une fois que vous aurez finit, je vous demande d'aménager le jardin d'été pour prendre le thé. Nous mettrons la table blanche. Nous sommes tous d'accord ? Tout le monde à compris sa tache ?

-OUI ! » Répondirent-ils avec de grands sourire sauf pour Yagari qui lui ne sourit jamais.

Kaname s'en alla de la cuisine et s'adossa quelques instants contre le mur. Il avait mal au dos et ça le gênait beaucoup pour ses taches habituelles. IL était vrai qu'il avait du porter quelque chose d'assez lourd la nuit dernière mais quand même. Peut-être qu'il était trop vieux pour ce genre de choses... La prochaine fois que Zéro Kiryuu, son « maître » lui demanderait un service du genre, il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui dise que ce n'est pas possible. Il secoua légèrement la tête, connaissant le jeune homme depuis longtemps, il était sur qu'il ferait passer ça sur de l'incompétence plutôt que sur un état de santé précaire.

« -Pfffft… J'ai besoin de vacances… » souffla t-il avant de remettre ses gants blancs en place, replacer un sourire sur son visage et aller laver les différents étages. C'était normalement le travail de Ruka mais il ne pouvait pas réparer de nouvelles maladresses aujourd'hui. Donc, il s'en chargeait lui-même.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la moitié du manoir était récurée, il était l'heure de déjeuner.

Il arriva en cuisine et prépara rapidement des encas. Normalement ça aurait du être pour le goûter mais mademoiselle Yuuki appréciait trop ça. Il versa aussi dans un verre du thé glacé. Il apporta tout ceci à l'aide d'un plateau jusqu'aux appartements du propriétaire des lieux.

Sans même faire attention aux ordres qui lui avaient interdit de déranger ce dit propriétaire, il entra dans le bureau.

Là, il trouva son maître assit dans un grand fauteuil confortable, la tête posée sur ses bras pliés, eux-mêmes posés sur un tas de paperasses surement important.

Kaname sourit et vint poser son plateau près de son maître. Il caressa les quelques mèches cachant ses yeux avant de s'en aller avec la simple pensée :

« Il est mignon… Quand il dort. »

Il referma la porte de manière très douce et partit aider les trois idiots en cuisine ou dans le terrain, totalement requinquer par la vision de son maître si « angélique » lors de son sommeil. Il grimaça à l'idée qu'une fois éveillé, le jeune homme était plus diabolique et tyrannique qu'autre chose.

Comment un homme pouvait-il autant changer juste en dormant ?

A chaque fois ça le choquait à un point inimaginable. La journée c'était une sorte de démon avec l'extase sadique de rabaisser Kaname au rôle de chien-chien obéissant et respectueux et la nuit il devenait un ange adorable que l'on a absolument envie de protéger.

Le brun se passa une main sur le visage, il était exténué mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse percevoir autour de lui. Sinon… sinon il était foutu. Totalement foutu.

Un bruit de calèche retentie dans la cour. Kaname compta doucement.

-10. 9. 8… 3.2. 1 » Il ouvrit la porte juste avant qu'une furie n'y vienne faire des marques avec son poing de jeune fille ayant peut-être un peu trop de force pour être normale.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Bonjour Milady. Bienvenue au manoir Kiryuu. Le comte va vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien patientez dans le petit salon que j'aille le prévenir. »

Comme il s'y attendait Yuuki Cross, la fille de feu Kaien Cross et de Lady Juri à présent mariée au comte Haruka Kuran, le snoba totalement, entrant dans la maison et tapant du pied en ne voyant pas Zéro Kiryuu.

Juri, elle, fit un sourire à Kaname et lui rendit son bonjour. Ce dernier lui enleva son manteau et les amena jusqu'au petit salon.

Yuuki eut une grimace amère et cracha presque au jeune majordome.

-Dépêchez-vous d'aller le chercher ou je hurle !

-Je vous le ramène dans 5 minutes mademoiselle. » Fit-il avec un sourire légèrement crispé. Cette jeune fille n'avait aucune retenue, aucune bienséance. Il se demandait bien de qui elle avait héritée, surement pas de sa mère ou de son père biologique en tout cas. Ça devait venir du frère ainé de Juri, Lord Rido. Un énergumène fauché et désagréable. Kaname avait eut la malheureuse chance de le rencontrer lors d'un bal et d'avoir était quasiment jeté au même niveau que les « amuse-bouches ». Heureusement on l'avait sauvé in extremis du viol en public…

Le majordome se retrouva devant la porte de son employeur et soupira, las. Il allait se faire envoyer balader comme d'habitude. Pas que ça lui fasse un grand effet mais quand même, se faire envoyer balader à longueur de journée devenait fatiguant et extrêmement énervant, surtout qu'il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres de son maître. C'était à croire que ce dernier lui donnait des ordres pour mieux l'engueuler dès qu'il les effectuait.

Il frappa deux coups légers contre le bois avant d'entrer. Zéro Kiryuu semblait totalement passionné par une feuille de compte pour se rendre à l'évidence que quelqu'un était entré dans son « modeste » lieu de travail. Kaname s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme « My lord, vos invités sont ici. »

Il eut le plaisir à voir l'argenté sursauté comme s'il était pris en faute et se relever d'un coup, rangeant ses papiers en tas légèrement désordonné.

-J'arrive. Et la prochaine fois, RESTE A LA PORTE !

-Yes sire.

Kaname eut un léger sourire moqueur. Finalement il n'avait pas été SI désagréable que ça. Il attendit que l'argenté termine et le regarda sortir de la pièce, en glissant son regard le long du dos et de la chute de reins de son employeur. Il déglutit légèrement avant de replacer un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres et de suivre le jeune comte.

Une fois en bas il y eut un début de cri de la part de Yuuki qui finalement se tût en voyant le comte entrer dans le petit salon.

Zéro eut une sorte de sourire froid et calculateur de circonstances essayant d'être le plus courtois possible.

-Bonjour très chères. Comment vous portez-vous ?

-Très bien merci. » répondit Lady Kuran en se levant et s'inclinant légèrement. Yuuki, elle, se précipita vers le comte et lui sauta au cou.

-Zéroooo ! Tu m'as TANT manqué ! »

Le noble eut une horrible grimace et repoussa la jeune fille peut-être un peu trop brusquement. Cette dernière recula de plusieurs mètres, totalement déboussolée.

-Mon seigneur, Miladys… SI vous vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre jusqu'au jardin d'été. » énonça Kaname en proposant son bras à Juri Kuran qui l'accepta gracieusement alors que sa fille se précipitait sur le pauvre bras de comte.

Ce dernier eut une grimace de douleur mais n'enleva pas son bras. De toute manière il n'aurait pas pu tant la harpie le serrait fort.

Il grommela mais finit par s'y faire, tout en se faisant la promesse de se venger un jour. Jamais cette potiche n'aura ses faveurs.

Cette dernière comme à son habitude déblatérait et papotait de tout et de rien mais surtout de choses inintéressantes comme ce qu'elle avait fait les jours précédents, ce qu'elle avait acheté, ce qu'elle avait mangé. Une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez dans le pauvre crane meurtri du comte et ceux désespérés du majordome et de Lady Kuran.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un magnifique petit jardin entouré d'arbre. Il y avait des parterres de fleurs tels des roses de différentes couleurs.

Une table blanche en métal reposée sur un léger sol de graviers blancs en plein milieu de cet ilot de verdure.

Kaname les mena là bas et les fit s'asseoir. Il s'inclina doucement et leur demanda d'attendre quelques instants pour qu'il puisse amener le thé.

Le majordome se précipita à l'intérieur et se massa les tempes lentement. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle dire autant d'ânerie et de choses inutiles en si peu de temps ?

C'est absolument impossible ! Et pourtant en à peine 5 minutes ils savaient toute la lingerie fine que cette pimbêche s'était offerte en 2 jours. Plus le nombre de pommes, fraises, qu'elle avait mangé. Le nombre de kilos qu'elle avait perdu. Le nombre de choses qu'elle avait faites. Ils avaient eu droit à une liste détaillée de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire et dire ces deux derniers jours en à peine 5 minutes ! Et elle continuait à blablater encore et encore.

Mais comment pouvait-on la supporter ? Franchement là était la question…

Pour Kaname cet état de fait était purement impossible. Après chacun ses goûts et envies. Lui ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps en la compagnie de cet énergumène rose bonbon.

Malheureusement il devait y retourner… QU'avait-il fait pour mériter ça hein ? RIEN ! ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! Et pourtant tout le monde le haïssait au point de réinviter cette pimbêche qui se collait au comte comme une sangsue était celle à pouvoir le faire.

Franchement c'était d'un culot !

Kaname se prit la tête dans ses mains et soupira un grand coup. Il devait rester calme et poli en toute circonstance.

Une inspiration…

Une deuxième…

Une troisième….

Une quatrième… C'est bon il avait retrouvé tout son calme et sa retenue olympienne. Il avait maintenant ce léger sourire mystérieux que ses lèvres portaient en toutes occasions.

Il alla chercher le plateau où se trouvait le thé et celui où se trouvait les gâteaux et amuses-bouches. Il les emmena délicatement jusqu'à la table.

Là il vit son maître, une grimace crispée sur la figure alors que Yuuki pépiait toujours dans ses oreilles.

-Oh et vous ais-je fais part, que le comte Kuran m'a offerte une sublime robe ! Elle sera parfaite pour la cérémonie de nos fiançailles, ne pensez-vous pas ? Je pense qu'un gâteau à la fraise et aux fruits des bois sera parfait pour notre mariage ! Et puis vous préférez le rose ou le rouge ? Moi, le rose donc il faudra que notre chambre soit de cette couleur ! Et puis il vous faudra vous débarrasser de vos serviteurs si incompétents ! Sauf le majordome… Mais à la place il faudrait qu'il soit assigné aux écuries. Ils feraient peur à nos invités, et puis il est d'un ennui, il ne peut donc être assigné au comte et à la comtesse Kiryuu, voyons !...

Kaname sentit une veine pulsait contre sa tempe et se calma le plus rapidement possible. « Soit professionnel… Tu dois rester professionnel… » était le mantras qu'il se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête.

Il se posta tout près de la table mais cela n'arrêta pas les jacassements de la jeune fille à son égard. Ils devinrent même encore plus irrespectueux. Et le comte ne disait rien ! Kaname grogna légèrement mais ne se fit pas remarquer outre mesure. Il déposa doucement le plateau de gâteaux, et attrapa la théière pour servir le Earl Grey.

-Pour vous aujourd'hui, le chef à préparer un gâteau au beurre, un cheese cake, des sablés au chocolat fondu accompagné de Earl Grey.

Là Yuuki se tût, et le regarda en plissant les yeux. Elle détailla ce qui avait sur la table, sentit le thé qu'elle avait dans les mains et dit d'une voix acerbe :

-Vous l'avez fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment cela mademoiselle ? Veuillez préciser votre pensée je vous prie.

-Vous avez exprès de faire le thé que je déteste le plus, et des gâteaux particulièrement caloriques ou que je déteste juste pour vous venger ! Zéro dis quelque chose !

-Que veux-tu que je dise ? Moi, j'adore le Earl Grey et c'est le thé préféré de ta mère. Tout comme pour le cheese cake et les autres gâteaux. Tu devrais même remercier Kaname et le chef pour être si attentionner à nous faire plaisir, ta mère et _Moi_.

-C'est un complot ? Si c'est comme ça je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici ! Je suis outrée ! Déjà que je n'ai pas pu en placer une depuis tout à l'heure ! Vous m'ignorez tous et maintenant on commet l'outrage de ne pas accéder à mon désir ! Je ne remettrai pas les pieds ici ! Allons-y mère ! Ce n'est qu'une bande de Goujats !

-Voyons chérie calme-toi ! Et profitons de ce thé calmement. Le comte a eu la gentilles de nous inviter et ce n'est pas parce que cela ne te plait pas que nous devons l'offenser. »

Elle eut un léger sourire en faisant un clin d'œil à Kaname qui eut un léger ricanement très discret. La magnifique femme prit ensuite un morceau de cheese cake et but lentement une gorgée de thé.

-C'est absolument délicieux Kaname. Vous pourrez remercier le chef de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas madame. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose je me ferai un devoir de vous l'apporter.

Puis l'après midi passa rapidement, Yuuki boudant jusqu'à son départ, elle fut assez calme. Une discussion courtoise entre la comtesse Kuran et le comte Kiryuu.

Une après le départ des deux femmes ce fut bientôt l'heure du dîner.

Zéro regarda Kaname et dit d'une voix sèche :

-Apporte-moi le repas dans ma chambre dès qu'il est prêt. Et ne traine pas.

Il monta ensuite les escaliers d'une démarche chaloupée et sensuelle, s ans se rendre compte que son serviteur suivait son postérieur avec attention.

Celui-ci se mordit profondément la lèvre et secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser… Il ne devait tout simplement pas y penser !

Il arriva en cuisine où un véritable chantier l'attendait.

Yagari était en train de rire à gorge déployée d'un rire très sadique, alors que la cuisinière flambait.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? » hurla t-il en éteignant l'incendie. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-C'était du poulet rôti, il fallait bien que je le rôtisse !

-Raaah mais c'est pas vrai ! Laisse je m'en charge ! » et oui quand il est énervé, il n'est plus du tout poli et respectueux. Sauf envers les nobles. Là il est bien obligé. Malheureusement. Ça leur ferait surement du bien d'être remis à leurs places de temps en temps franchement !

Kaname nettoya la cuisine rapidement, essayant de sauver les parties de repas pouvant être sauvées, et jeta le reste.

Il sauva ensuite in extremis la porcelaine préférée du Lord que Ruka avait encore une fois failli lâcher.

Il observa Takuma, assit sur le sol, boudant après qu'il lui ait dit de ne plus bouger et surtout de ne rien toucher.

-JE prépare le repas, JE nettoierai plus tard, VOUS ne touchez à rien. VOUS allez vous coucher juste après avoir mangé, compris ?

-Oui Kaname… » répondirent Ruka et Takuma en boudant alors que Yagari échappa seulement un grognement mécontent.

Le majordome prépara rapidement un repas rapide. (Il fit juste réchauffer un plat de ravioli à la sauce tomate/basilique, qu'il avait préparé pour lui la veille.) Il amena ensuite ce repas frugal sur un plateau, accompagné d'une part du gâteau au beurre de l'après-midi. Son maître allait devoir s'en contenter pour ce soir. Il n'avait plus le temps de faire autre chose.

Il monta les escaliers doucement, prenant garde de ne rien renverser. Même s'il avait un sens de l'équilibre hors du commun, il ne pouvait pas se permettre des maladresses inopportunes ce soir. Il frappa doucement à la porte et la voix de son employeur retentit.

-Entre. »

Il obéit et retrouva la chambre du Lord seulement éclairée par la lueur d'une seule chandelle, près du lit du jeune homme. Ce dernier était aux abonnés absents.

-Où êtes-vous my Lord ?

-Dans la pièce à côté.

-Le repas va être froid.

-Viens me l'apporter alors, et nourris-moi. Rends-toi utile pour une fois. »

Kaname s'avança prudemment avec le plateau et pénétra dans la pièce adjacente. Il retrouva l'argenté, allongé dans un bac d'eau chaude en porcelaine blanche. Il semblait totalement détendu, la tête posée contre le bord, le corps plongé dans l'eau et recouvert d'une mousse blanche et soyeuse.

Kaname se rapprocha encore et commença à nourrir Zéro qui se laissait faire avec quelques fois des petits gémissements de bien être. Une fois l'assiette à moitié finie, Zéro eut un sourire pour Kaname avant de dire.

« Mange le reste… Tu vas avoir besoin de force pour ce que je vais te demander.

-En avez-vous pas assez de me demander la même chose chaque soir ?

-Absolument… pas. Mange ! »

Kaname dut obéir devant l'œil parme flamboyant qui le fixait. Il termina l'assiette et les deux se partagèrent la part de gâteau.

« Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

-Aide-moi à sortir, l'eau commence à devenir froide… »

Kaname lui tendit sa main et le jeune Lord s'en servit pour sortir. Son corps nu et ruisselant de gouttes d'eau fut enveloppé dans une serviette douce et épaisse. Le corps dans les bras du majordome fut parcouru d'un léger frisson.

-Suis-moi » dit-il en attrapant la main du brun. En arrivant dans la pièce Zéro laissa tomber la serviette sur le sol et se retrouva totalement nu devant le regard légèrement enflammé de son serviteur.

Il lâcha la main si douce du brun et se déplaça jusqu'au lit où il s'assit. Son regard remonta jusqu'à celui du majordome, ses joues devinrent légèrement rosées.

-Viens. » sa voix ne tremblait pas. Elle était autoritaire comme à son habitude alors que son visage était bien plus angélique.

Kaname se rapprocha et posa son genou droit sur le matelas. Il se pencha pour poser un baiser légèrement appuyé sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Que faisons-nous ce soir my Lord ?

-J'ai envie de tendresse ce soir… La journée a été si éprouvante… J'ai cru que je n'allai pas survivre à cette fille Kaname… » La voix était boudeuse et Kaname ne résista plus il s'empara des lèvres de son vis-à-vis de manière un petit peu trop brusque peut-être. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

-J'ai envie de toi Zéro…

-Je sais. Comment ça pourrait être autrement ? Je suis parfait.

-Tais-toi petit humain. N'oubli pas à qui tu appartiendras plus tard…

-Je t'appartiens déjà de toute façon… Caresse-moi je t'en prie !

Le majordome ricana doucement avant de s'agenouiller sur les cuisses du jeune homme et d'embrasser ses épaules, son cou.

Il mordilla la peau tendrement, passant sa langue sur la jugulaire pulsante.

-Ka…na … » Il sourit, son cou était le plus grand point faible du Lord… Avec l'intérieur des cuisses et le bas ventre bien entendu…

Il remonta le jeune homme sur le lit pour qu'il puisse correctement être allongé et qu'il puisse continuer son œuvre.

Des doigts fins se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et le remonta brutalement vers les lèvres de l'argenté. Ce dernier l'embrassa sauvagement, et à bout de souffle ils finirent par se séparer. Le pénis dur du jeune Lord était contre sa cuisse et il en voulait soudainement plus. Il embrassa la mâchoire, le cou, les épaules, le torse… Il s'arrêta même au niveau des tétons qu'il embrassa doucement, qu'il lécha amoureusement, qu'il mordilla tendrement alors que Zéro se tortillait sur lui, gémissant doucement.

-Aaah Kana… Plus… »

Le brun eut un léger rire. « Très bien… »

Il descendit rapidement jusqu'au bas ventre où il souffla dessus. Le frisson engendré chez le Lord en dessous de lui, le fit sourire. Tellement prévisible.

Il embrassa le sexe. Il lécha doucement le gland, puis toute la longueur du sexe qui durcissait dans ses mains et sous sa langue. La saveur amère de cette douce chaire l'excitait grandement.

Il ré-embrassa le sexe, les testicules…

Une légère plainte se fit entendre.

-Kana !

-Que veux-tu ? » susurra t-il, envoyant un doux souffle sur le pénis dur et pulsant.

-Prends-le dans ta bouche.

-On dit quoi ?

-S'il te plait ! Prends-le dans ta bouche… Je t'en prie, arrête de me torturer… » La voix montait légèrement dans les aigues et avait perdue toute son autorité.

Kaname eut un grand sourire avant d'accéder aux ordres de son amant. Il engloutit le sexe dans sa bouche et fit des va et viens langoureux le long de la chaire.

Quelques instants plus tard il abandonna son activité après quelques léchouilles de plus et revint embrasser le jeune homme.

Ce dernier déshabilla doucement le majordome, enlevant la veste, le gilet, la chemise.

-Kana…

-Mmmh ? » murmura le susnommé contre le lobe d'oreille du jeune qu'il était d'ailleurs entrain de lécher et mordiller.

-Enlève le bas et prends-moi… s'il te plait. »

Kaname se releva sur un coude. Les cheveux argentés étaient étalés sur l'oreiller rouge sang, et le corps si pale reposé sur la soie couleur sang. Il paraissait si fragile, comme un ange dans l'antre du diable. Les yeux parme étaient voilés par le plaisir, et ses joues portaient les marques rosées de désir.

Le brun lui murmura alors de le faire lui-même.

Son maître se releva alors d'un coup et l'allongea sur le lit.

Il descendit jusqu'au hanches et détacha les boutons du pantalon. Il enleva les chaussures vernies, puis le vêtement encombrant. Il se retrouva alors en face d'un beau pénis bien proportionné.

Il le flatta doucement du bout des doigts et vint finalement serrer la base pour en accentuer la dureté. Une fois fait il enjamba les hanches étroites et se plaça juste au dessus du pénis.

-Tu n'es pas encore prêt… ça va te faire mal.

-Tant pis ! Je ne peux plus attendre ! » Il s'empala sur la hampe entièrement et poussa un cri de douleur.

Le majordome en eut le souffle coupé. Il était SI étroit ! Et si chaud. Ça l'enserrait agréablement. Il voulait plus mais il attendit que le jeune homme sur lui se remette doucement.

Car l'humain sur lui haletait de douleur, les joues rouges, les cheveux en batailles. Ses mains se serraient et se desserraient sur la poitrine du brun. Ce dernier voyait les paupières serraient à leur maximum qui se rouvrirent quelques minutes plus tard. Le lord bougea légèrement les hanches ce qui les fit tout les deux gémir. C'était incontestablement bon.

-Mon Dieu…

-Ne parle pas de lui ici Zéro, ce n'est pas très bien vu je te rappel.

-J'oublis toujours que mon âme n'appartient qu'au Diable… Ah… Je t'en prie prend le dessus, bouge, je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire moi-même… Aaah… » gémit-il en se tortillant, gêné contre le majordome qui ne se fit pas prier.

Il retourna presque violemment le jeune homme sur les draps et embrassa ses lèvres doucement, comme pour se faire pardonner à l'entente d'un cri de douleur. Lui qui voulait le faire tendrement pour répondre aux envies de son maître… Ce n'était pas très bien parti…

Il caressa les joues rouges doucement et donna un coup de reins langoureux. Le gémissement qu'il reçut lui donna ce qu'il attendait pour en faire d'autres. Il y allait tendrement, passant ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme, le serrant ainsi contre lui.

Il ramena les jambes sur ses épaules et s'enfonça à nouveau tendrement en lui.

Il échappa un léger grognement tout en continuant de faire des va et viens lascifs et tendre. Zéro s'abandonnait entièrement entre ses bras et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son profond désir et la dureté de son sexe enfermé dans les chaires chaudes et à présents humides de son vis-à-vis.

La peau élastique et douce contre celle de son pénis était une vraie torture psychologique. Il augmenta la puissance de ses coups de reins et caressa le corps si sensuel de son amant qui gémissait entre ses bras.

Tellement bon d'être ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

Il sentait le pénis de l'argenté contre son ventre. Il frottait contre sa peau à chaque coup de reins. C'était un véritable délice surtout que la savoureuse langue de son maître se trouvait actuellement dans sa bouche et il s'en repaissait comme on pourrait se repaître d'une eau de source fraiche en plein désert. C'est-à-dire voracement, avec plaisir, envie et comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait en goûter, tout en l'appréciant à sa juste valeur.

Kaname augmenta la vitesse de ses coups de reins au fur et à mesure, tout en caressant cette fois-ci le sexe de son amant.

Ce dernier avait arrêté le baiser et gémissait à présent outrageusement tout en agrippant les draps, les épaules du dominant étant toujours occupées par ses jambes. La bouche de Kaname à nouveau libre alla se coller sur le cou de l'argenté et mordilla la peau pâle. Il la suçota, l'aspira, la lécha jusqu'à ce qu'une belle marque rouge fasse son apparition.

C'en fut d'ailleurs trop pour le pauvre dominé qui se répandit sur leur ventre et sur la main du brun en un long cri. Ce dernier donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de jouir à son tour entre les chaires de son amant, bien entendu sa jouissance avait été grandement aidée par le resserrement des muscles anaux de son amant.

Il s'effondra sur son corps, toujours profondément à l'intérieur.

Tout deux reprirent doucement une respiration correcte.

Kaname s'enleva finalement du cul merveilleux de son amant et se leva. Il allait se rhabiller et quitter la pièce comme l'exigeait habituellement son maître mais ce dernier le retint avant qu'il ne puisse attraper son pantalon.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit s'il te plait. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai besoin de tendresse. »

Kaname sourit et alla embrasser les lèvres du comte. Ils se recouvrèrent tout deux du drap couleur sang et Zéro se serra dans les bras du brun.

Ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacés après avoir discuter un petit peu, le comte étant bien plus enclin à parler à son Diable de majordome après cette douce aventure.

La seule chandelle de la chambre s'éteint elle aussi doucement, laissant ainsi les deux amants à l'abri des regards.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une journée si normale que ça finalement dans la vie de notre Sexy Black Butler, Kaname. Et toutes celles qui suivirent ne le furent peut-être pas non plus… Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Cet OS est terminé ! Que d'émotion n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contente de mon lemon quand même… Il aurait pu être mieux mais je l'aime bien !<p>

Merci à Manon16 (skyblog) qui m'a lancée sur cette idée ! Même si ce n'était peut-être pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais… (Scusa mi) J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! En tout cas j'avoue m'être éclatée pour l'écrire héhé !

A bientôt ! Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
